My House, My Rules
by ncisduckie
Summary: What if Buffy refused to leave her home in "Touched" and instead, kicked everybody out? This is season 7 ending—re-amped. Slight BxS. Please R&R! Rated T for some colorful language.
1. It's Time to Leave

**My House, My Rules**

**A/N: I do NOT own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. **

** Summary: This is a 'what-if' situation. What if Buffy refused to leave her home in "Touched" and instead, kicked everybody out? This is season 7 ending—re-amped. Slight BxS.**

**BIG THANKS to Jhoi Marie Boli For Beta-Reading. I would have never posted this storty without you! Thanks SO MUCH! **

"Either you let Faith handle things… or you have to leave," Dawn says finally. Buffy looks at her so-called-friends, only to see them looking at her with the same determination, then slumps. Her eyes fill with hurt and betrayal at the realization that her 'friends' would choose the murderer over the one protecting them. She heads toward the door and opens it. Just before she exits the house, she turns back to face the crowd.

"Everybody, out!" Buffy demands. The crowd jumps in surprise.

"Y—you can't do that," Dawn accuses weakly, everybody nods in hushed agreement. This was the last thing Potentials and Company expected.

Buffy smirks, "Really? Because it looks like I just did." She takes a breath, "Did you guys not hear me? I want everybody _out_!"

Using her newfound leadership in the group, Faith heads toward the previous boss. "Hold up a minute, B. Where do you expect us to go, it's not like you are going to leave '_your'_ army in the streets."

"Well since you were going to do exactly the same thing to me, yes I am," Buffy spits back.

"No you aren't, B. First, you don't have the balls. Second, your little undead boyfriend isn't here to help you," Faith begins to circle the blonde slayer. Buffy is about to protest the whole Spike thing, when Faith interjects and puts a manicured finger to Buffy's lips. "Don't deny it, I've seen those lovey-dovey eyes you give him, just like you gave to Angel. But that's for a different intervention. Anyway, my third point is: Your little brat sister still lives here. And Dawnie here won't allow this, isn't that right?" Faith's words cause all heads to turn to the flushed dirty blonde.

Dawn stands in silence as she tries to figure out how to sound confidant. "T-that's right, Buffy, I live here too. And I say, we all stay _here_ without you." The potentials cheer and give a shaking Dawn high-fives.

Buffy's eyes flared with anger, "There is no way in the Hellmouth under the school that I'm going to be kicked out of my own house. I'm the only one here who makes _money_! I'm the one who _pays_ for everything! I'm the one who lets you guys live here, for _free_! I'm the one who puts up with your teenage _crap_! Without me, you guys would all be _dead_! But if you guys want to get drunk with Faith, fine by me, just do it somewhere else. If you guys don't want my help, then _leave_. I'll see you in Hell."

"Buffy, you're over-reacting!" Willow protests. She attempts to approach Buffy, but she steps out of the redhead's reach.

Buffy laughs maniacally, "No, Willow, I'm not. I've been letting everything with you guys slide. I've been Mellow-Buffy, but now, I'm Testy-Buffy. And Testy-Buffy wants the ignorant people in her house _gone_." Buffy puts a gentler tone to her voice for the next few words, "Even you, Xander, … and Dawn."

Dawn gasps, for she did not expect to be kicked out of her own house. Willow blinks. Xander rolls his one eye. "What are you going to do about Spike?" he asks with venom dripping from his voice. "I don't think you're going to let lover boy out of your sight. You know, in case he tries to _kill_ you again."

"I have no idea what to do about Spike. I'll figure it out _if_ he gets back from whatever mission you sent him on. And he's _not_ my lover!" Buffy paused to take a calming breath, "And if everyone will excuse me, I'm going to take a shower. When I get back, I want everybody and all their things gone." With this, Buffy turns from the open door and trudges up the stairs.

. . .

**A/N: Thanks for reading! What do you guys think? I know i don't typically stray from NCIS, but i hope you guys like my change! Reviews are love! And i need love! **


	2. Peroxide Tears

**My House, My Rules Ch.2**

The group of Potentials stay completely still and silent until the running water from the shower can be heard. A soft murmur begins almost immediately and most all of them start to collect what little belongin gs they owned. Kennedy widens her eyes at the sudden succumbing to the unreasonable order. "What the hell are you guys doing?" She couldn't comprehend how they were just going to leave. They had nowhere to go, they had no money. They were going to be killed by the Bringers, and as much as she hated to admit it, Buffy was much needed in their survival.

One of the newer potentials looked up nervously at the fuming brunette, "W-We're moving out, what do you think?" The embarrassment of standing up to the feisty girl showed in the pale cheeks.

Kennedy blew up, "No, we're not! She can't do that! She doesn't own us! She isn—"

Willow puts a hand on Kennedy's shoulder in an attempt to calm her girlfriend down, "Honey, calm down. We _have_ to leave. But don't worry, she'll snap out of it. I hope. Maybe we'll be back _before_ the apocalypse," Willow gave her girlfriend a weak smile.

"No! I refuse to leave! I don't_ want_ to leave, she can't make us," Kennedy stood with her feet planted on the ground.

"It's your funeral," Willow says softly as she walks up the stairs to her room. "I'll pack your stuff if you decide you want to live."

Faith follows behind Willow, but turned back to _her_ new army, "Chill, guys. We'll find a place. The whole town has left; we have free reign of this town," She turns and follows the Wiccan back up the stairs.

Kennedy watches the stairs with great disgust before finally succumbing to peer-pressure and finally helping the other Potentials and Xander pack up. Slowly, but surely, all the sleeping bags and pillows and clothing is stuffed into white trash bags. The girls and Xander then wait patiently for Faith to come down in an awkward silence. They wait for what seems like hours looking at each other nervously.

Eventually, Faith and Willow come back down the stairs with an arraignment of suitcases and trash bags. Willow carries a white envelope with the words 'Elizabeth (Buffy) Anne Summers' written in her elegant script. Without saying anything, Willow places the envelope on the coffee table and joins Kennedy.

"Come on girls," Faith looks around, "And Xander, We're not going to stay where we aren't wanted." She gathers the group together and they head toward the door. Just after Faith exits, the Potentials pause, taking a last look at their home 'till late, then reluctantly follow behind the brunette Slayer.

. . .

Just minutes after the house was emptied, Buffy comes down the stairs, dressed in a camisole and sweats, her wet hair dripping onto her tanned skin. Her eyes scan over the quiet house and tears rush to her green eyes. She didn't really expect them to leave, in fact, she was going to apologize when she came down. A lone crystal tear escapes as she thinks about how she now has to face the end of the world by herself in Andrew and Spike end up dying on the mission the group sent them on. Stepping down the last few stairs, Buffy spots the cream envelope that lies on the coffee table. She heads over and picks it up with a tentative hand and begins to read:

_Dear Elizabeth Anne Summers,_

_ I would, on behalf of all the potentials and Faith, apologize for our actions. I know you are stressed about Caleb and all of the things pertaining to the end of the world. Xander is only joking about you loving Spike, he still hates him because what happened with Anya, remember? Everybody, is worried about what we are going to do without you, Buffy. We _need_you. Please realize that, no matter what you may think, we also still cae about you. I think this is all because of Kennedy, I'll talk to her later. If you decide not to leave us for dead, you have my number._

_With All My Love,_

_Willow_

_(P.S. This is Faith. And, B? We really do need you. I'll have Red shoot you a message with our location. Really, we do need you. Especially me. I have no idea how you kept these girls in check… they are driving me crazy already! Don't let us die on you. –Faith)_

After she finishes reading the letter, Buffy collapses on the couch with her tears free-falling. She didn't really want them to leave and she especially doesn't want them to die. They took advantage that, without Buffy, the world would have ended at least three times over. They didn't realize, that to save the world, you need to act on gut instinct. And that's exactly what buffy is doing. It may hurt, but it gets the job done. She would have never guessed that this time, she would really end up fighting alone.

Alone. That word causes her heart to ache and her mind shudder. Yes, the prophecy proclaims that Buffy will be alone, forever, but it still stings. The word echoes in her mind over and over and her tears flow like a waterfall. They pour down in such a fashion, she doesn't notice the ring of her phone nor the entrance of two blondes.

In an open doorway, a peroxide blonde is about to say something about his journey when he realizes his love sobbing on the couch. He hurries to her and drops on his knees so he can embrace her, "What happened, luv?" She can utter no response, only to reach out to him and cling to his body for her dear life.

. . .

**A/N: Well, I was warned about how Buffy was out of character in this story, but to my defense, she was out of character in this whole freaking episode. Hope you guys enjoy this! Can't wait to start the new chapter! Please Review! **


	3. Planning with Soup

**My House, My Rules**

**A/N: In case anybody wanted to know, I kind of became dissatisfied with the story after receiving some reviews about being OOC. Well, I'm better and READY TO CELEBRATE. This one is for everybody at Underground Fanfictioners! :)**

_What happened, luv?" She can utter no response, only to reach out to him and cling to his body for her dear life_

A whole hour passes of Buffy sobbing. All the noises she makes all sound like jibberish, but Spike doesn't mind. Even Andrew knows better than to ask about the slayer's the natural blonde finally settles down into a fit of heavy, choked breathing, she finally gains the strength to look Spike in the eyes. "T-they're gone."

"I've noticed, luv." He keeps his voice low, knowing it's best to not instigate an emotional slayer. The lack of noise-and people led him to the discovery a few minutes after Buffy settled into his lap.

She looks away. "Sorry, I probably ruined your shirt." She speaks of the tear stains embedded into the vampire's shirt.

He chuckles. "They make more, you know."

Andrew comes out from the kitchen with a bowl of a steaming liquid. "Soup," he offers weakly. He places the bowl on the coffee table before scampering away. There were about ten recipes he can preoccupy himself with to avoid the sad reunion of Buffy and Spike. The painful departure of the potentials.

Buffy sits up and moves her body away from Spike. "I don't know what to do." She sighs, regaining her composure. The tears from mere moments ago now mean nothing to her and it is now all business. "If they die, it's on my head. It's my fault."

"It's their fault they left," Spike corrects. His blue eyes meet her green ones and he reaches toward her. Thinking better, he retracts his hand. "We can figure this out. It's not our first apocalypse."

The slayer gives Spike a small smile. "True."

. . .

The group of potentials grudgingly follow Faith as they stalk down the deserted streets of Sunnydale. "Why couldn't we just work things out with Buffy?" One of the girls complains, her bag practically dragging on the floor.

"Why would you want to stay with someone who doesn't like you?" Dawn counters her face grim. She never expected her sister to actually kick them out. It's not as if the potentials were doing anything wrong. Buffy is just a control freak, in her opinion.

Willow's neck snaps toward Dawn. "She likes us perfectly fine, Dawny. She's just... stressed." The Wiccan's green eyes are worried as she thinks about her best friend. They have been through everything together-and now, they aren't.

The last time Buffy was stressed, she ran away to Los Angeles. She cannot do that at the end of the world, fortunately.

Faith walks at the head of the troupe. "We're going to be okay, girls. B cannot hold out for too long. She needs us. Vampire boyfriend or not."

"But she said she didn't like him," another girl points out quietly. All her confidence left her when she was kicked out of her new home. She is the only one who still believed in Buffy after everything that happened. She knows is responsible all of them all alive this waking moment.

The group stops in front of a large house and Faith turns to the girl. "She also 'doesn't' trust him more than us," the second slayer sneers. "Anyway, meet your new home, girls."

. . .

Buffy sets the bowl back down on the coffee table. "Never shall I underestimate Andrew ever again." She laughs and Spike allows himself to smile. He has never been able to understand the slayer for the five years he's known her. And all it takes to cheer her up is a bowl of soup.

"Thank you!" Andrew calls from the kitchen. Buffy's smile broadens.

Spike takes the opportunity to change the topic. To something much more serious. "Any ideas on what you want to do next? Any plans of revenge?

The slayer sighs. "It depends, did you find out anything particularly interesting on your mission." A beat before he answers. "If I was in charge, I wouldn't have ever sent you."

"I know." He looks at her, his eyes grinning. "And you were right. It's all in the vineyard."


End file.
